Digno
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Se acerca a Manghild, la mira a detalle, casi frente a frente, y una vez que terminó de analizarla por todos lados llegó a una conclusión totalmente científica: El martillo tiene una maldición. O quizás no tan científica. Un poco de Flower Power.


**Digno**

* * *

 **Summary:** Se acerca a Manghild, la mira a detalle, casi frente a frente, y una vez que terminó de analizarla por todos lados llegó a una conclusión totalmente científica: **El martillo tiene una maldición.** O quizás no tan científica. Un poco de Flower Power.

* * *

 **RWBY no es mío, es de Monty Oum (QEPD) y de Rooster Teeth. Entendido? OK, adelante:**

* * *

 **Capitulo unico**

Era una mañana común y corriente en la academia Beacon. Ya saben: estudiantes cazando Grimms, profesores diciéndoles como hacerlo... Todo era como cualquier otro día, hasta ese momento:

La puerta del cuarto del equipo JNPR fue abierta de par en par, dejando entrar a un rubio que tenia una necesidad realmente urgente de utilizar el WC. Pero para su gran desgracia -como casi todo lo que le ocurre en su vida- había algo que se interponía en su camino. Y ese algo era nada mas y nada menos que un martillo gigante colocado sobre la tapa del baño, y que para más pesame de sus intestinos, no podía mover.

- **NORA!** Exclamó Jaune, mas con angustia por su situación que con molestia.

En eso escuchó como otra persona entra al cuarto:

 **-Eh, Jaune? Ocurre algo?**

Al oír su voz, se le prendió un foco:

- **Pyrrha!** Exclama abriendo la puerta para sorpresa de la pelirroja, **Po-po...Podrías ayudarme con algo?** Dijo casi retorciéndose por aguantarse.

 **-Eh, si. Que sucede?**

Jaune ya estaba casi en las ultimas, asi que apenas pudo hacer señales para que entendiera que el dichoso Manghild estaba sobre la tapa del baño.

 **-Ah, eso. No te preocupes, lo levantaré.**

Y así, segura de si misma, la ojiverde avanzó hasta llegar frente al martillo. Lo sujeta, toma impulso e intenta levantarlo... Pero nada, ni un milímetro se movió de su lugar.

Extrañada, siguió intentando por unos cinco minutos más, mientras un mas que agonizante Jaune casi azotaba su cabeza contra la pared al aguantar tanto tiempo.

Tantos ruidos desesperados hacía el rubio que en un instante la puerta se abre, mostrando a una molesta peliblanca con cicatriz incluida:

 **-Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido en lo que sea que esten...** observa hacía el fondo y ve la extraña escena de Pyrrha, además de un Jaune que sale disparado del cuarto, **...haciendo?**

 **-Weiss, que es lo que ocurre? Déjame ver...** Se oye la voz de Ruby tras ella, a lo cual también puede ver a la ojiverde y el arma de Nora.

 **-Hola Pyrrha, que hace el martillo de Nora alli?**

 **-Bueno, quería quitarlo de aqui para que... bueno, se pudiera usar el baño,** tuvo que calcular sus palabras para no avergonzar a Jaune. **Pero esta arma es increíblemente pesada. No entiendo como Nora la usa sin problemas.**

 **-Hmm, déjame verla,** dijo la ojiplata, haciendo caso omiso a Weiss y su actitud de siempre. Se acerca a Manghild, la mira a detalle, casi frente a frente, y una vez que terminó de analizarla por todos lados llegó a una conclusión totalmente científica:

 **-El martillo tiene una maldición.**

O quizás no tan científica.

 **-En serio?**

 **-Por supuesto Weiss,** respondió sin notar el sarcasmo de su compañera. Es la única explicación lógica que puede haber a esto **. Solo imagina, que el padre de Nora le haya impuesto una maldición al martillo...**

 **-...y que diga,** dijo interrumpiendo otra voz, **"Cualquier persona que sea capaz de empuñar este martillo, sera una persona digna de poseer el poder de Nora", por favor hermana.**

 **-Pero Yang, tiene sentido...**

 **-Si claro, y te lo demostraré cuando levante esa cosa,** dijo enfilandose rumbo al martillo sin siquiera pedir permiso -les extraña?-, pero solo para tener el mismo resultado que Pyrrha: cero.

La rubia fue poniendo mas fuerza para poder siquiera hacerlo a un lado, pero ni eso podía lograr.

 **-Sin prender fuego. Si lo quemas, lo pagas.**

Ante la advertencia de Pyrrha, Yang - a quien ya le estaban cambiando los ojos de morado a rojo- decidió soltar la dichosa arma.

 **-Y a todo esto,** pregunta una vez que volvió a la normalidad, por que querían quitar esto de aqui?

 **-Pues por lo visto,** responde Weiss, **parecía que Jaune tenia urgencia de ir al baño.**

 **-Gracias,** responde el aludido ya de regreso, **ya no lo necesito.**

Las chicas hicieron gestos de asco, a la vez que entendió lo que pensaban.

 **-Eh, no. Yo no haría eso. Blake me prestó el de ustedes.**

 **-Ahh...** Responden aliviadas.

 **-Y por cierto,** la aludida faunus finalmente entra en escena, **esto es lo que causa tanto alboroto?**

Y así las chicas se enfrascaron en una batalla interna -por no decir mini guerra civil- por levantar el Manghild, mientras que Jaune vio venir esta escena de orgullo femenino -de algo le sirve tener siete hermanas- y mejor se dedicó a leer un cómic de X-Ray & Vav mientras ellas no podían lograr levantar el Manghild ni con sus semblanzas.

 **-Veamos: Velocidad, no funcionó, solo desarregle el baño y tuvimos que acomodar. Fuego... Bueno, Yang casi deja calva a Weiss...**

 **-Gracias,** replica la aludida a la afirmación de Ruby.

 **-De nada, princesa de hielo.**

 **-OK OK,** interrumpió Blake antes de una innecesaria discusión. **Mis sombras no sirvieron, los glifos de Weiss no desplazaron el martillo ni un poco y ni siquiera la polaridad de Pyrrha surtió efecto.**

 _"Me pregunto con que material estará hecho"_ pensaba la mistraliana.

Seguian con sus intentos, y Jaune mirandolas, hasta que la puerta del cuarto de los JNPR's se abrió, una vez más:

 **-Sabía que Nora no debía comer tanto... Que, estan haciendo?**

 **-Hola Ren... Y Nora?** Pregunta Ruby.

 **-En enfermería, por entrar a un concurso de comer pancakes.**

 **-Y ganó?** Pregunta Blake con curiosidad, que al final la "mató".

 **-Que pregunta es esa...** Interviene Jaune. **Es Nora...** Lo dice como lo más lógico del mundo, a lo que todos asienten.

 **-Eh, lo siento, me encargó algo, solo vengo por... ah, aqui esta,** dijo encaminandose a Manghild, ante la mirada de las chicas y de Jaune, y para sorpresa de todos lo levanta sin problema alguno, se lo pone en su hombro y sale tranquilamente del cuarto.

 **-Acaso el...** Tartamudeaba Yang, quien fue interrumpida por Pyrrha:

 **-Creo que Ruby tiene razón, Ren es digno.**

 **-Tengo razón? Digo, claro que tengo razón.**

 **-Digno, de el poder de Nora?** Preguntó Weiss, escéptica como siempre.

 **-No de "el poder",** termina por decir Jaune.

 **-Entonces es digno de...**

Blake se quedó en silencio, a lo que el equipo RWBY cayó en cuenta a lo que se referian Jaune y Pyrrha, quienes simplemente asentian con la cabeza:

 **-Yo bien lo había dicho: Flower Power.**

* * *

 **Hola fandom, al fin he publicado algo mas aquí para RWBY. Y ya hacia rato que había querido escribir acerca de Nora y su arma. Por que? Sencillo: saben que Nora esta inspirada en Thor. Y si han visto las películas de Marvel -no les voy a decir que chequen mitología nordica porque no acabamos- todos sabemos que prácticamente nadie -salvo escasas excepciones- levanta el martillo de Thor. Asi que si, Ren es digno… de Nora, nadie la aguanta tanto como el, merece esa distinción.**

 **Tambien recuerdo una imagen donde aparecen Pyrrha y Nora con sus ropas cambiadas (o sea, Nora con las de Pyrrha y viceversa). Pero allí en la imagen aparecia que Pyrrha, por mas esfuerzo que ponía, no levantaba el Manghild, y preguntaba porque era tan pesado.**

 **Y si, lo confieso, me inspire también en un drabble del fandom de Avengers donde ocurria casi lo mismo pero con el Mjolnir… no excatamente pero si la idea básica.**

 **Por cierto, tengo en mente un AU con Qrow… eso si, con alguien que no esperaríamos. Que les pareciera un AU con Qrow y** _ **(identidad secreta por el momento). Que les parece, lo publico o no?**

 **Bien, esto es todo por ahora, saludos.**


End file.
